Fall of Man (Map Game)
Headline text Welcome to Fall of Man. Here you are a country in the early 21st century. More specifically 2018 CE. Human civilization lies in a crossroads. Terrorism is on the rise. The world is becoming increasingly interconnected. Humanity reigns supreme. However, a new threat is about to pounce on an unsuspecting civilization: a virus known as PAX-12. This map game will simulate the scenario of a global pandemic and the aftermath. Welcome to Fall of Man. Rules #Be Plausible. #The PAX-12 virus is mod-controlled. #3 implausibilities=ban. #Nuclear weaponry is permitted. #Human nations have to use whatever means possible to keep the virus from spreading and find a cure. #The virus initially remains undiscovered but nations can perform an investigation after a certain amount of cases are reported. #As this game is about a pandemic, organizations like the WHO and CDC are playable. #Terrorists can be used to blow up seats of government, top generals, etc. #The game ends once the human population reaches 0 the game ends. #There will be a global situation analysis in the talk page and multiple WHO scientists can add their reports on the progress of the virus there. #Have fun! Mods Creator:Ace009 (talk) 19:59, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Head Mod: Feudalplague (talk) Mod: Mod: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Mod:Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 08:28, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Mapmaker: Map Nations North America *United States - Feudalplague (talk) *Canada - Scarlet Outlaw *Guatemala - *Mexico - *Cuba - *Haiti - *Dominican Republic - *Honduras - *El Salvador - *Nicaragua - *Costa Rica - *Panama - *Jamaica - *Trinidad and Tobago - *Bahamas - *Belize - *Barbados - *Saint Lucia - *Grenada - *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines - *Antigua and Barbuda - *Dominica - *Saint Kitts and Nevis - South America *Brazil - I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 19:24, September 11, 2014 (UTC) *Argentina - *Paraguay - *Uruguay - *Venezuela - *Colombia - *Peru - *Ecuador - *Chile - *Guayana - *Bolivia - *Suriname - Europe *United Kingdom - SwankyJ (talk) 23:04, September 11, 2014 (UTC) *France - *Spain - *Portugal - *Italy - *Belgium - *Netherlands - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 08:29, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *Germany - *Denmark - *Norway - *Sweden - *Finland - *Russia - ..... Because I'm Just... Too... SSSWWWEEEEEETTT!!! *Estonia - *Latvia - *Lithuania - *Poland - *Czech Rep. - *Austria - *Switzerland - User:Likercat (talk) 09:43, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *Slovakia - *Slovenia - *Croatia - *Bosnia and Hercegovina - *Serbia - *Kosovo - *Albania - *Montenegro - *Macedonia - *Greece - *Bulgaria - Mapmaker023 (talk) 00:12, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *Romania - *Moldavia - *Ukraine - Asia *North Korea - Stephanus rex (talk) 02:29, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *China - Ace009 (talk) 02:51, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *South Korea - *Japan -User:Common Foundation *Taiwan - *The Philippines - *Afghanistan - *Iran - *Israel - *Indonesia - *Iraq - *Palestine - *Qatar - *Saudi Arabia - *Armenia - *Georgia - *Azerbaijan - *Bhutan - *Bangladesh - *Cambodia - *Cyprus - *India - *Jordan - *Pakistan - *Kazakhstan - *Kuwait - *Kyrgyzstan - *Laos - *Lebanon - *Mongolia - *Myanmar - *Nepal - *Oman - *Yemen - *Palestine - *Syria - *Sri Lanka - *Thailand - *Tajikistan - *United Arab Emirates - *Turkmenistan - *Turkey - *Vietnam - *Uzbekistan - *Malaysia - *Papua New Guinea - Shikata ga nai! 00:27, September 12, 2014 (UTC) *Islamic State (ISIS, ISIL) - Saturn (Talk/Blog) 22:22, September 11, 2014 (UTC) lel Africa *Egypt - *South Africa - *Nigeria - *Zimbabwe - *Algeria - *Angola - *Benin - *Botswana - *Burkina Faso - *Burundi - *Cameroon - *Cape Verde - *Central African Republic - *Chad - *Democratic Republic of the Congo- *Djibouti - *Equatorial Guinea - *Eritrea - *Ethiopia - *Gabon - *Ghana - *Guinea - *Guinea-Bissau - *Ivory Coast - *Kenya - *Lesotho - *Liberia - *Libya - *Madagascar - *Malawi - *Mali - *Mauritania - *Morocco - *Mozambique - *Namibia - *Niger - *Republic of the Congo- *Rwanda - *Senegal - *Sierra Leone - *Somalia - *Sudan - *South Sudan - *Swaziland - *Tanzania - *Togo- *Tunisia - *Uganda - *Zambia - Oceania *Australia - *New Zealand -ScottyD (talk) 23:31, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Organizations * - Mod Controlled/Need Permission *World Health Organization - * *Center for Disease Control - *Gaelic Republican Army - ''I find your lack of faith'' The Game It has begun! Welcome to Fall of Man Ace009 (talk) 19:08, September 11, 2014 (UTC) 2018 Russia decides to push deeper in Ukraine 2 years after Russia annexed Novorossiya. Russia has a player. The Iran War continues to rage as the US-led coalition continues to advance deep into Iran. The PS5 and Xbox Next have been announced scheduled for a 2019 release. Unknown to humanity, PAX-12 infects Patient Zero in India. Microsoft releases Windows 9. The Ebola Outbreak in Africa comes to an end. Brazil: '''Efforts towards stabilizing the economy begin, while the military is built up. (Copy-post should be ready by tomorrow) '''Netherlands: The military is improve. A new Prime-Minister, Jan de Haas, is elected. Dutch are in NATO, and a Major EU member they wouldn't just leave and really cant plausibly leave for the foreseeable future -feud China: Following the resignation of Xi Jiaping, the new President of China is selected by the Pulitburo: Li Zingao. He begins to make a trip across Southeast Asia to assist in establishing relations with the countries of the region. We begin to expand our economy and build up our military. Meanwhile, some reforms are being set into place, in regards to internet and religious freedom, indicating a gradual transition towards democracy. Maoist Party of Papua Secret Dip.:'''We ask for economic support to win votes, as well as surplus weapons, from China. '''Chinese Diplomacy: We may have to refuse as we are attempting to improve relations with the outside world, not make them worse. United States: '''The US and coalition forces continue to push deeper into Iran using combined arms assault through the country sweeping aside most resistance relatively easily. This has led to the US navy with a carrier in the area forcing the complete subjugation of the areas surrounding Tehran. As typical of US doctrine, Shock and Awe is used as Tehran is taken making this a total repeat of the invasion of Iraq in the early 2000's taking the entire country in less than 3 months. An Iconic picture is taken with a US flag being hung from the government buildings in Tehran. The US navy keeps the blockade around Iran complete and maintains total air dominance and superiority over Iran. With this war some of the American populous protests American involvement. The Government under Chris Christie (who coincidentally has lost quite a bit of weight) passes the first Balanced budget in years managing to remove many of the redundant organizations within congress. With the populous being extremely rallied against the Far left and Far right most of congress is able to maintain a more balanced and efficient government. The US military regardless of protests from generals has many redundant programs cut. The F-35 program finally sees some success regardless of its massive cost issues but the purchases by various overseas allies has led to the beginning of the recoup of the costs. The US President finally fully endorses Ukraine joining NATO and requests for other NATO allies to consider this request (Another mod please) The US also puts its troops in Germany on High alert moving the majority of them to any NATO state bordering Ukraine. The US in secret officially finishes its first Kinetic Anti Ballistic missile but also begins on another version which explodes before contact to destroy the missile rather than a pinpoint kinetic impact. The US also continues to foster relations with nations in Southeast asia promoting a good relationship with South Korea, Japan, Vietnam, the Philippines, among others. '''MOD RESPONSE: A NATO committee will meet to discuss the matter. Dutch Dip: '''We support Ukraine's NATO membership '''The Democratic People's Republic of Korea: The Glorious Leader Kim Jong Un begins to institute a major reform. The prison camps of the nation will be rebuilt into prison cities. These cities will specialize in producing food and raw materials. The plan will consolidate all the camps into 5 Prison Cities. Construction of the new cities begins immediately, as prisoners are used to build their own homes. In addition to the construction of the cities Hydroelectric plants are built to increase the vast power supply. The Glorious Leader determines that farming must improve if the military is to grow. With this in mind he sends word to cultivate more land and rebuild the machinery found in the 1980’s when agricultural production was high. The Glorious Leader, although unwilling to seek help from others, asks the Russian Federation and the People’s Republic of China for modern agricultural equipment and help in constructing a fertilizer plant. *'Chinese Diplomacy:' We accept to assist you on the condition that you do not attempt to cause anymore threats to the US. *The Glorious Leader thanks the Chinese for their gracious support. ISIL: ISIS, begins to build up military. An Assad-Syrian Chemical weapons factory is looted, after fighting for almost a month, the militants were able to steal 3 warheads. The Iran war is pledged good for the people, ridding the Shiites from the world according to the Islamic state. Canada: 'We build up our navy and military. Stephan Haper creates more jobs by making people dig the uranium in the Saskatchewan providence. Port cities are upgraded to fit more ships. We sell 5% of the uranium we find on the market. We ask France, Russia, China, South Africa, Cuba, Spain, Greece, Vietnam, Laos, Thailand, India, Israel, Iran, Egypt, Somalia, Australia, Switzerland, Croatia, Poland, Morocco, Turkey, Panama, Brazil, USA, Chile, Netherlands, New Zealand, Libya, Jordan, Syria, Romania, Albania, Serbia, Ukraine, Hungary, Portugal, italy, Jamaica, Japan, North Korea, South Korea, Nepal, and Mongolia for an alliance. '''Your in NATO -Feud ' '''Papua New Guinea: '''Discontent continues to rise over economic stagnation, with fringe groups, especially socialists and fringe Christian sects, taking advantage. With elections scheduled for next year, there is widespread fear as radical, amateurish parties gain the majority of support. Meanwhile, the government improves the military in an effort to quell domestic discontent, purchasing outdated destroyers and rearming. Several party leaders begin to army their followers also, especially the Maoists, who are at present the most powerful of the fringe parties, and who find it easy to supply themselves with AK-47s and other cheap military hardware. '''Switzerland: '''We begin to build a wall around our nation so we can isolate, the wall will be compleated in 2025, we improve our eceonomy '''Don't think that this is plausible there is no rule that forbids isolation...User:Likercat (talk) 07:04, September 12, 2014 (UTC) you don't need a wall, the Alps are good enough. Ok, but why cant i isolate? Cause you are part of the Schengen area. Something that the Swiss enjoy being a part of. Besides Schengen, you are already a nuetral nation and few nations (especially not one that is mountinus like yours) can truly isolate themselves. 2019 Iran falls completely following the US led coalition's push into Tehran taking the country within 5 months just a bit longer than the US invasion of Iraq. NATO nations begin seeing a major divide (not alliance breaking) over the US push to include Ukraine into NATO. Ukraines lack of qualification and some border disputes makes many wish to not see Ukraines inclusion. However many also wish to include Ukraine further into the European community seeing opportunity within the country creating a Group of NATO officials wishing to waive some of the NATO requirements for Ukraine. The Disease early in the year due to Indias masive population has spread immensely seeing the first deaths in many countries around the world have a particularly bad effect in Africa and the superdense population countries in Asia as well as the First major outbreaks in Western North and South America. Regardless all parts of the world have begun to see issues with disease outbreak. The US debt for the first time in years shows the first signs of shrinking as the balanced budgets take effect. ''' '''Papua New Guinea: '''Discontent continues to rise over economic stagnation, with fringe groups, especially socialists and fringe Christian sects, taking advantage. The Maosits win the largest total bloc of seat sin the election, but the governemnt refuses to acknowledge the results, insisting the ruling party has won a majority. In response, the Maoists take to the hills and begin an amred insurgency, seizing large blocs of countryside. The governemnt's stability is further damaged as people begint to die from a strange new disease in the cities. Many flee into the countryside, increasing Maoist influence. Maoist attacks seize several major arms depots, and the national army begins to disintegrate. Maoist victory seems imminent. '''Netherlands: '''No Dutch citizen have been infected yet, but we spotted the disease, and see it as a legitimate threat to humanity. '''The disease is everywhere at this point. is it in Switzerland? China: The reforms continue, the military is built up and the economy is expanded. Our government becomes increasingly concerned of reports of a 'mystery plague' running amok across the nation. A diagnostic team from the Ministry of Health is deployed to investigate the cases of the virus. A summit is to be held by America and China to discuss US-China relations, however health measures prior to the summit are increased due to the outbreak of the mystery plague. ISIL: The Islamic State starts to deal with the outbreak, calling it a punishment from Allah for not dealing with people correctly. Another raid on Assads chemical weapons plant is made, getting 1 broken missile and fully operational 3 missles'The Islamic state requests to purchase nulecar weapons, to get rid of any people holding the disease.' United Kingdom: '''With a rising economy and medical field, the UK sends troops to '''Ukraine, and Scottish Special Forces to help the United States in Iran. As news of the disease breaks out, many people in Scotland and Northern Ireland are fearful of the outbreak. The news media reports on the deadly effects of the virus, and many fear that the inefficient NHS will be unable to hand the potential number of cases. Since Scotland voted in 2014 to remain part of the UK by a margin of less than 1%, the popularity for independence, according to a new poll 65% favor independence. Similar statistics are starting to emerge in Northern Ireland, but the ultra-conservative government of the United Kingdom, under King George VII (Prince Charles) is unwilling to allow a new referendum to be held. This causes the leader of the Sinn Féin to contact the leader of the Scottish National Party with interest in engaging in terror combat in England in order to help spread the news for Gaelic Independence. The two leaders, who meet secretly in Casablanca, then go back to their respective countries and plan the creation of the Gaelic Republican Army. We begin drilling military tactics and developing a cohesive plan, as well as reaching out to the Scottish and Irish public in order to convince them that both SF and the SNP (who join a coalition called Gaelic Independence, Now!) are the best party for their respective jurisdiction. While no terrorism has taken place so far, plans are drawn up and held secretly by top leaders.' We ask to buy weaponry from many Latin American nations (especially Cuba and Venezuela) and from China and North Korea.' *'Chinese Diplomacy(SECRET): '''We will supply you the weaponry, but avoid damaging the research facilities. We need them intact in order to find a cure. '''Canada: '''We build up our navy and military. Stephan Haper creates more jobs by making people dig the uranium in mines in the Saskatchewan providence. Port cities are upgraded to fit more ships. Our leader tells NATO to include the Ukraine and we would like to help them out. Scientists work on trying to make a cure for the disease to help mankind. We start to make nukes but make a law saying that nukes will only be used it we are in threat of being destroyed. The CSA or Canadian Space Association is working on new shuttle design. With what shuttles we have we take more trips into space. We are working on a way to get to Mars. '''Shouldn't have to explain this...' Switzerland: '''We shut down airports in fear that infected people may fly here, Christian Levrat from the Social Democrats wins the election making him Prime Minister, the next year the elections will be held is 2023 '''Brazil: '''Following the first infections in Brazil, attempts to stop it begin by isolating and "cleansing" the infeceted. While this slows the spread of the disease, it ultimitly fails as people are afraid of what the government is doing with the infected. At this point, roughly 2% of the population of Rio De Janiero is infected, making it the largest center of infection. MIlitary and economy improve and '''we request the the nations of USAN pool resources to help slow the infection while a cure is worked on.'' '' The Democratic People's Republic of Korea: The Glorious Leader Kim Jong il begins to institute a major reform. The prison camps of the nation will be rebuilt into prison cities. These cities will specialize in producing food and raw materials. The plan will consolidate all the camps into 5 Prison Cities. Construction of the new cities continues, as prisoners are used to build their own homes. In addition to the construction of the cities Hydroelectric plants are built to increase the vast power supply. The Glorious Leader determines that farming must improve if the military is to grow. With this in mind he sends word to cultivate more land and rebuild the machinery found in the 1980’s when agricultural production was high.Construction of the fertilizer plant is almost completed with the Chinese support. Food production is up this quarter, although much work must still be done. As the first signs of the mysterious disease appear in the north, carried by Chinese advisers on the Fertilizer plant, the Glorious Leader declares a state-wide lock-down. The Lock-down entails a 6PM-5AM curfew for most citizens and everyone is required to cover their mouths with at least one layer of cloth. The military is placed on the highest level of alertness, and the northern border completely closed. All airports are also sealed and foreign prisoners are offered to their home-nations in exchange for medical equipment. United States: The Government under Chris Christie (who coincidentally has lost quite a bit of weight) passes the continues Balanced budgets. With the populous being extremely rallied against the Far left and Far right most of congress is able to maintain a more balanced and efficient government. The US military regardless of protests from generals has many redundant programs cut. The F-35 program finally sees some success regardless of its massive cost issues but the purchases by various overseas allies has led to the beginning of the recoup of the costs. The US President finally fully endorses Ukrain joining NATO and requests for other NATO allies to consider this request (Another mod please) The US also puts its troops in Germany on High alert moving the majority of them to any NATO state bordering Ukraine. The US in secret officially finishes its first Kinetic Anti Ballistic missile but also begins on another version which explodes before contact to destroy the missile rather than a pinpoint kinetic impact. The US also continues to foster relations with nations in Southeast asia promoting a good relationship with South Korea, Japan, Vietnam, the Philippines, among others. New Zealand: 'We find the people in NZ infected and put them into isolation. We shut down all international ports and international flights are banned form NZ airspace. The National party wins the election for John Key's fifth term. We also order 20 F-35s from the US. 2020 '''China's Ministry of Health submits their report of the investigation to the WHO. The virus has been identified by provisional name of PAX-12. ' '''The virus continues to spread across the globe, killing millions, with Africa and Asia receiving the worst. Law and order in India begins to break down as a state of emergency is declared, followed by East Africa and the Congo. Many countries in the developed world begin to quarantine the disease. ' '''The WHO declares PAX-12 to be a global pandemic and declares it a public health emergency of international concern. ' '''Many island nations close their airports and seaports. A riot breaks out in Rio de Janeiro as panicked civilians begin looting on the street Most major cities would be like this at this point, not just Rio. ' '''Several US troops and Irani civilians are reported to be infected with PAX-12. ' '''Fear of PAX-12 begins to slow down economic growth. An estimated 8 million people have died from the virus and the death toll continues to rise. China: '''As the virus continues to spread across China, we enforce a quarantine in all infected populated areas. The research for a cure begins and is given maximum priority. We close down all of our land borders, airports, and seaports to prevent any further infected from entering the country. We decide to declare a state of emergency in the infected areas and install roadblocks nation-wide to slow down the virus. We suggest to the WHO and other nations worldwide to prioritize cure research. '''Canada: '''We build up our navy and military. Stephan Haper creates more jobs by making people dig the uranium in mines in the Saskatchewan providence. Port cities are upgraded to fit more ships. Our leader tells NATO to include the Ukraine and we would like to help them out. Scientists work on trying to make a cure for the disease to help mankind. A group of scientists go to Africa to help out the sick with what they know already. We shut down our flights to Africa and Asia. The only flights go to some European countries and the USA. We make our nation a safe haven for people who are not sick with the virus. '''Papua New Guinea: '''The Maoist party shuts down all airports and seaports as the virus begins to have a devastating effect on the population. Attempts to quarantine the infected begin, but are limited by a lack of medical equipment and are thus ineffective. Healthy people, especially government functionaries and high party officials, are evactuated to several isolate dislands, and all man-to-man contact with the mainland is cut. Meanwhile, the remaining military officials view the porous border with Indonesian Irian Jaya as an obstacle in the prevention efforts. A military buildup on the border begins; refugees are quarantined, while roads are improved to allow for the movement of supplies. '''The Democratic People's Republic of Korea: The Glorious Leader Kim Jong il begins to institute a major reform. The prison camps of the nation will be rebuilt into prison cities. These cities will specialize in producing food and raw materials. The plan will consolidate all the camps into 5 Prison Cities. The basic construction of the cities is completed and they begin to produce food and simple parts for weapons. Each city produces only several of the components of an actual weapon so it is impossible for the inhabitants to make the weapons. These parts are then assembled by loyal citizens far from the cities. In addition to the construction of the cities, Hydroelectric plants are built to increase the power supply. The Glorious Leader determines that farming must improve if the military is to grow. With this in mind he sends word to cultivate more land and rebuild the machinery found in the 1980’s when agricultural production was high. With new access to fertilizer, food production rockets up to much improved levels. The increase in food allows the Korean people to finally feed themselves after years of dependence on aid. The Lock-down continues, and some of the northern territories are completely sealed off to prevent any spread southwards. Foreign prisoners are offered to their home-nations in exchange for medical supplies. Netherlands: All borders are shut. No airports and seaports are open. We start killing infected in an effort to stop the disease. However, it works backwards as people are afraid of admitting they are infected, and thus infect more people. There is a nationwide crisis, and the only major city absolutely free from the disease is Groningen, and the decision is made to isolate that city, and move non-infected into the city and surrounding areas. After severe infection, the government(the few uninfected, including the Prime-Minister) decides to bomb the cities of Den Haag and Amsterdam. '''The Prime-Minister and the not infected people of the government move towards Groningen, the newly declared capital. '''Switzerland: '''We shut down all our borders and isolate Bern, our capital and it is the last surviving city expect Zürich and Geneva, which we also isolate, after 1 year all airports have been shut down, the government proclaims that the only cities that have not been infected are Bern and Zürich and Geneva, which have been been isolated, Prime Minister Christian Levrat and only 50 members off the government have survived. '''United States: The Government under Chris Christie (who coincidentally has lost quite a bit of weight) passes the continues Balanced budgets. With the populous being extremely rallied against the Far left and Far right most of congress is able to maintain a more balanced and efficient government. The US military regardless of protests from generals has many redundant programs cut. The F-35 program finally sees some success regardless of its massive cost issues but the purchases by various overseas allies has led to the beginning of the recoup of the costs. The US President finally fully endorses Ukrain joining NATO and requests for other NATO allies to consider this request (Another mod please) The US also puts its troops in Germany on High alert moving the majority of them to any NATO state bordering Ukraine. The US in secret officially finishes its first Kinetic Anti Ballistic missile but also begins on another version which explodes before contact to destroy the missile rather than a pinpoint kinetic impact. The US also continues to foster relations with nations in Southeast Asia promoting a good relationship with South Korea, Japan, Vietnam, the Philippines, among others. The US does the same thing in attempting to find a cure working in cooperation now with the chinese as the few real cases of outbreaks happen throughout the country with tens of thousands infected and only spreading the disease faster. With this the US declares as state of emergency in an attempt to contain outbreaks and deploys the national guard in many infected major cities. to contain outbreaks giving them the correct gear for an epidemic situation. Brazil: '''Following the first infections in Brazil, attempts to stop it begin by isolating and "cleansing" the infeceted. While this slows the spread of the disease, it ultimitly fails as people are afraid of what the government is doing with the infected. At this point, roughly 6% of the population of Brazil is infected. MIlitary and economy improve and '''we request the the nations of USAN pool resources to help slow the infection while a cure is worked on. The government begins to hand out gas masks and purified bottled water to help minimize infections. Where is the next turn? i have been waititing for 2 days or 1. ~Liker Oh dear. I almost forgot about the turn. My sincerest apologies. New Zealand: '''The government starts building a hospital specially for PAX-12 patients in Auckland, Wellington and Christchurch. We cancel our order for the F-35s from the US. A project is proposed by the government that the Chatham Islands off the coast of NZ could be used as quarantine for the sick. 2021 '''The virus continues to spread worldwide as at this point there are approximately 1 billion infected and almost 16 million dead in total. In the West, riots explode across all major cities, infected and uninfected, fearing the end of the world has come. PAX-12 has currently been deemed the worst health emergency in human history by the media and Internet blogs, some even calling it the "Doomsday Plague". India declares martial law as the country nears anarchy as do many countries in Africa and most of Asia. The global economy continues to slow down as panic continues to ensue over the virus. In many parts of the world, anarchy is beginning to ensue. China: With the death toll rising, we decide to take extreme measures to contain the virus as the roadblocks are tightened into barricanes and we attempt to declare martial law nation-wide combined with a 6 PM-5 AM curfew to keep the virus in check. We continue research on the cure, continuing to give it maximum priority. Our government attempts to use the current government news channels to keep the public from panicking any further. The Democratic People's Republic of Korea: The Glorious Leader Kim Jong Un begins to institute a major reform. The prison camps of the nation will be rebuilt into prison cities. These cities will specialize in producing food and raw materials. The plan will consolidate all the camps into 5 Prison Cities. The basic construction of the cities is completed and they begin to produce food and simple parts for weapons. Each city produces only several of the components of an actual weapon so it is impossible for the inhabitants to make the weapons. These parts are then assembled by loyal citizens far from the cities. In addition to the construction of the cities, Hydroelectric plants are built to increase the power supply. The Glorious Leader determines that farming must improve if the military is to grow. With this in mind he sends word to cultivate more land and rebuild the machinery found in the 1980’s when agricultural production was high. With new access to fertilizer, food production rockets up to much improved levels. The increase in food allows the Korean people to finally feed themselves after years of dependence on aid. This dependence is tested as all forms of entry to Korea are sealed. The Lock-down continues, and some of the northern territories are completely sealed off to prevent any spread southwards. A huge construction project to finish fortifying the northern border is implemented. Concrete lined ditches and spike traps are built, as well as a 10 foot tall 3 foot thick wall. The laborers are taken from the prison cities and kept under strict guard. The prisoners are informed of the massive plague to dissuade them from running away into China. We offer the rich and wealthy asylum in exchange for Medical Equipment. ''' Those who arrive under the asylum plan are placed in individual quarantine for a full 35 days to insure their health. '''Switzerland: '''With only 50 members of the government left the economy is damaged, therefore we hold a emergency federal election (that was supposed to be held in 2023) and now the government has 105 members, connection with the infected cities are lost (the surviving cities are Zürich, Bern and Geneva), we improve our economy. '''Netherlands: '''After major revolts in Amsterdam and Den Haag, and increased infection in those cities leads to completely leveling them. The city of Rotterdam is evacuated, all who have not been infected are taken to Groningen. The Royal Family dies in the revolts in Den Haag. In an attempt to stop most infections, the dikes are destroyed, flooding a lot of the western provinces. The nation falls apart, with the Republic of the Netherlands established in the provinces of Groningen and Drenthe, Friesland declaring independence, and the south falling apart, with a complete slaughter happening in Limburg. '''Brazil: '''Following the first infections in Brazil, attempts to stop it begin by isolating and "cleansing" the infeceted. While this slows the spread of the disease, it ultimitly fails as people are afraid of what the government is doing with the infected. At this point, roughly 6% of the population of Brazil is infected. MIlitary and economy improve and '''we request the the nations of USAN pool resources to help slow the infection while a cure is worked on. The government begins to hand out gas masks and purified bottled water to help minimize infections. 2022 The number of infected continue to rise as more than 30 million deaths have been reported. India's government has fallen as have many nations in Asia and Africa. The global economy has grinded to a halt due to panic resulting from the spread of PAX-12 The WHO has announced the creation of a vaccine, which remains to be tested. China: With martial law in place, and all actions to contain the virys into place, the Chinese Pulitburo and the President are evacuated to an unspecified location in Tibet. We decide to volunteer to test out the new vaccine. We allow the WHO to send doctors to China and we deploy troops to the Sino-Indian Border to control the amount of refugees coming fron India, which has basically collapsed and check for any symptoms of infection. The infected, out of desperation are arrested and brought in for testing of the vaccine and if dead used to help find the cure. The Democratic People's Republic of Korea: The Glorious Leader Kim Jong Un begins to institute a major reform. The prison camps of the nation will be rebuilt into prison cities. These cities will specialize in producing food and raw materials. The plan will consolidate all the camps into 5 Prison Cities. The basic construction of the cities is completed and they begin to produce food and simple parts for weapons. Each city produces only several of the components of an actual weapon so it is impossible for the inhabitants to make the weapons. These parts are then assembled by loyal citizens far from the cities. In addition to the construction of the cities, Hydroelectric plants are built to increase the power supply. The Glorious Leader determines that farming must improve if the military is to grow. With this in mind he sends word to cultivate more land and rebuild the machinery found in the 1980’s when agricultural production was high. With new access to fertilizer, food production rockets up to much improved levels. The increase in food allows the Korean people to finally feed themselves after years of dependence on aid. This dependence is tested as all forms of entry to Korea are sealed. The Lock-down continues, and some of the northern territories are completely sealed off to prevent any spread southwards. A huge construction project to finish fortifying the northern border is implemented. Concrete lined ditches and spike traps are built, as well as a 10 foot tall 3 foot thick wall. The laborers are taken from the prison cities and kept under strict guard. The prisoners are informed of the massive plague to dissuade them from running away into China. The project is finished this year and the laborers return to their jobs at the cities in the latter half of the year. '''Swizerland: '''We improve our economy Category:Map Games Category:Fall of Man (map game)